Spider Undead
The is a recurring villain in Kamen Rider Blade. He is classified in the series as the Category Ace of Clubs Undead. Overview The Spider Undead is an accomplice of the Peacock Undead, appearing for Garren to seal while he spewed out golden spiders to latch on ideal hosts. Once finding an ideal host in Mutsuki Kamijo, the Spider Undead intentionally had himself sealed into the Change Spider card to complete the Leangle. Though sealed, the Spider usually takes over Mutsuki's body, using him to become more powerful for the Battle Fight until he no longer needs a human host. Affected by Titan's venom in episode 42, Spider starts to completely take over Mutsuki to the point of turning into the Undead himself. The Spider was forced out from Leangle during episode 42 when attempting to assume his King Form, with Mutsuki free of the Undead's influence thanks to Hikaru Jō giving Noboru Shima a stronger influence. The Spider was properly resealed by Mutsuki with the King Rouser. Though unsealed in Missing Ace by the Albino Joker, the Spider Undead was resealed by J-Garren. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Blade (video game) The Spider Undead is one of many Undead who appear in the ''Kamen Rider Blade'' video game. Kamen Rider Leangle The Leangle system was developed through tricks and manipulation by Isaka, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly and thus manipulated his users for his own agenda making him also the user of the Rider. - Ace Form= *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 111kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.0t, 300AP *'Kicking Power': 4.9t, 490AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s The Ace Form (エースフォオム Esu Foomu?) is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-03 harnesses the DNA of the Spider Undead sealed within the ♣A: Change Spider Rouze Card and fuses the user's DNA with the Spider Undead's via the Leangle Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Leangle. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its lancer-oriented design. }} Gear & Accessories Leangle Buckle Designated "Rider System 03", the was the second Rider System produced by Isaka/Peacock Undead with the aid of the B.O.A.R.D. scientists under his control (Chief Kei Karasuma among them). The Leangle Buckle was designed specifically for compatibility with the ♣A: "Change Spider" Rouze Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open-Up" mechanism, to scan the Category Ace Rouze Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produced stationary screens). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Leangle Rouzer The is Leangle’s primary armament; an extendable staff weapon that actually lacks a storage unit for Rouze Cards, resulting in him needing a card holder on his waist. It has built-in 'Rouzer' technology, which enables Leangle to augment his capabilities with the powers of the sealed Undead for personal use. Green Clover The is a special hyper-performance motorbike developed by Isaka (the Peacock Undead) with specified design aspects catering to the specifications of the Leangle Rider System. Developed by the captive B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the specs that Green Clover was based upon are virtually identical to the specs found on the blueprints used to constructed B.O.A.R.D's original bike series, and as such has limited Rouzer capability. This feature allows the Rider to further augment certain aspects of the bike's performance levels. Performance Modes *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (6'''): This special performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Blizzard Polar" card. This augments the Clover's offensive capabilities with a deep-freezing barrier. Rouze Cards: Club Suit Rouze Cards: Heart Suit Rouze Combos Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required:' Bite Cobra (5') + Blizzard Polar ('6) Leangle's signature card combo; The combo enables Leangle to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. In Missing Ace, Leangle can also initiate this attack only by rouzing 6's "BLIZZARD" card. Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (6') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Leangle to throw a screw punch or blasting snowflakes from his hand, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Rush/Screw combo *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Leangle to use his Rouzer as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of 3's "SCREW"' and 4's "RUSH". This combo was only used once, and it failed. Smog/Stab combo *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (9') + Stab Bee ('2) The combo enables Leangle to use shoot a smokescreen from his Rouzer to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling 2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the 9's "SMOG" effect. This combo was only used once, and it failed. Spinning Dance *'Cards Required': Float Dragonfly (Heart 4) + Drill Shell (Heart 5) + Tornado Hawk (Heart 6)' ' This combo, originally used by Chalice, was once used by Leangle when he stole Chalice's deck. It allows Leangle to spin and levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent. Used to defeat the Jellyfish Undead. Picture Gallery (Equipment) Blade-ar-leanglerouzer.jpg|Leangle Rouzer Blade-ar-greenclover.jpg|Green Clover Behind the scenes Voicing The Spider Undead is voiced by Katsumi Shiono. As Kamen Rider Leangle, his suit actors were and . Portrayal When possessing Mutsuki Kamijo, while keeping his voice, he is portrayed by Notes *In Missing Ace, Spider Undead would be properly sealed by Garren, but its Category Ace of Clubs card would have its improper seal form as opposed to the gold proper seal form it had when Spider Undead was exorcised from Mutsuki prior to the events of the movie. **However, Spider Undead in this case was unwillingly sealed, so it could not exert any influence over Mutsuki at all. This means that it could now properly be used much like the other Category Ace Cards without its gold appearance nor the need of a proper seal from Shima & Hikaru. *Spider Undead is the first Undead to become a Kamen Rider, followed by Albino Joker/Kamen Rider Glaive and Paradoxa Undead/Kamen Rider Abyss. **His status as a Kaijin that becomes Riders by possessing humans hosts were reused on the Imagin and Taros in Kamen Rider Den-O. Category:Undeads Category:Spider Kaijin Category:Kaijin Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Non human riders